Day and Night Mission
by YummieCreamy
Summary: Robin is good in everything but one thing is he not REALLY good in. Does Starfire know anything about it? So Nightstar and Daylight is going to help Robin to ask Starfire to steady. But will they ever succeed? [Completed]
1. Daylight and Nightstar

Day and Night mission

Summary: A couple twins who called Nightstar and Daylight have come to the titans. They say that they have a mission to complete. What is their mission? And what do they have to do with the Titans?

Chapter 1

Nightstar and Daylight

This story started at a normal day. As usually Beast Boy and Cyborg is playing the game station. And as usually Cyborg have the victory. Raven is also as usual on meditation. And Starfire (this time I don't use the word "usually") has join Raven with the meditation. Robin is reading the files of their old mission. So, they're all in the living room.

But suddenly there is a big wormhole in the middle of the living room. (Imagine that one that Warp has jump in, in "How is long is forever?") Two twins one girl one boy about their age has jump out of the wormhole.

"Dude, where do you come from?" Beast boy asked.

"Wow, you must be Beast Boy! In my age your name is Changeling!" says the girl.

"Hello, I am Daylight and this is my sister Nightstar. We are from the future. We have some mission to complete" says Daylight, the boy.

"So we need you guys help, will you guys help us?" says Nightstar.

Nightstar and Daylight both have purple outfit. But Nightstar have an extreme short skirt with a black star as logo on her chest and super long boots (Just imagine Starfire). Daylight has also a purple outfit just like a swimsuit. With orange stripes on him.

"Only if it's good things… Hi, I am Robin the leader of…"

"…The Teen Titans! At my time you have always been my super hero!" says Nightstar.

"We know al of you guys! You are Nightw… I mean Robin and you are Starfire!"

"Plus you are Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven" that Nightstar finish the sense of her brother.

"So… can we stay a little time?" Daylight asked.

"Oh, sure you can! Besides do you think me and Nightstar look like each other, huh friends?" Starfire asked.

"Yea right, are you two also from Tamaran?" Cyborg wondered.

"Not really, we are just a half Tamaranian"

"You also have power as Starfire?" Robin asked and looked at Starfire.

"Just a little bit, look Nightstar use her martial arts, laser and super strength. I use starbolts, fly and this suit, ten times stronger then steel.

"Dude, your suit is just like the cape of Robin! And more fashionable"

"Besides we can be assistance to you to defeat the bad guys" Nightstar smiled

Suddenly the Titans were thinking about Terra. They form a circle to not let the twins heard what they are talking about.

Raven: "Do you think they are two new apprentice of Slade to get us?"

Robin: "Slade never use the same trick twice"

Starfire: "And Tamaranian are never villains"

Beast Boy: "Star, don't forget your sister Blackfire!"

Cyborg: "Just be careful, we don't give our secrets out and we can use help that they can give us"

"We take any help that you can give us" said Robin after all to the twins.

The twins smiled and nodded.


	2. Weirdos

Chapter 2

Weirdo's

The dinner that Nightstar and Daylight have cooked was heavenly delicious! What all about the meals that they can say is: "Our mother has taught us".

After the dinner. They all do their own things. Daylight, Cyborg and Beast Boy where playing game station. Raven reading a book. Starfire and Nightstar are talking about the future. Like that Starfire haven't got enough with one new culture. Until Robin come and ask Nightstar to teach him some new martial arts. But Nightstar smiled and said: "Everything that I know about martial arts, you know it surely already.

Starfire begins to giggle. She tries to do it not so loud. But hard enough that Robin can hear.

"Besides Starfire will get jealous if I do!" Nightstar whispered in Robin's ear. Robin blushed and has a whole red face.

"What did she said to you, friend Robin?"

Robin wants to answer but he can't get a word out of his mouth. In place to answers he said something else.

"Uhm, Titans, it time that we going to have some rest. We need to train tomorrow. Cyborg, show the room for Nightstar and Day…"

No way, I know where I have to be, I have my own room in this…" Daylight can't finish his sentence because Nightstar was holding his mounth.

"Just show us the room" she smiled

"Dude, the twins are such weirdos!" Beast Bou whispered to Cyborg

"What you said, Beast Boy, what you said"

Sweetweni:  
Sorry, this a short chapter. If thinks that i have some errors please email me. Please review what **you **think. Idea's or comments flames are welcomed. Do you still don't understand why Nightstar and Daylight know so much about the Titans? Well, I can already tell you what will happen in the future, in chapter 3: Disturbing.

Starfire wants to know more about the twins. They are so familiar to her, so does Robin.  
But its real, the twins are very close to her.

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Thank you for like it, you know I am kagome/inuyasha fan to.

PoweroftheFrogs: Thanks for your tips, but what means 'diologe'?


	3. Disturbed

Chapter 3

Disturbing

That night Starfire can't sleep. She was thinking about Nightstar and Daylight. They were so familiar to her. Not only that, she has a feeling that they were very close to her. Are they family of her? Is she the only who thought of that? AAH! What a confuse!

She walked to the kitchen, she thought to fly but she hasn't. She wants to be more humanish for Robin, if you know why.

When she was in the living room, she saw Robin, who is also in the kitchen. Maybe he also can't sleep?

"Hello friend Robin can you also not sleep?

"Yes, I've been thinking about…"

"Them?"

"If you mean Nightstar and Daylight: yes, i have a feeling that they are such family to me, like they were very close to me"

"I feel exactly the same... Maybe we are sharing the same heart and soul, friend Robin"

Robin looked at her. Those beautifull green like jade eyes. Is there any another girl that so like beautifull Starfire? Besides Starfire is the only girl that he can feel butterflies in his stomach. And she is the only girl that can let Robin's heart beat faster.

"Maybe more then friends…"

This time Robin hasn't got a red face of what his saying, besides, he don't even **know** what he is talking about, he moves closer to Starfire. Robin grabbed Starfire in her arm gently. To were very close together. Close enough to ki…

"**Bam**!" big footsteps of Cyborg come in.

"Hope I didn't disturb" Cyborg said in his sleepy face.

"You should wish that!" Robin said with a little angry face.

Robin let Starfire's arm go.

"Well, if you really can't then, you can drink a glass of milk"

Robin gave Starfire a glass of milk. Starfire looked strange at the glass milk like it was something that she has never seen before. But she really haven't seen it before.

"I always do that if I can't sleep"

"You do?"

"Sure"

And they watched Cyborg eating his meat burger. And the three Titans walked to their room. Robin was só close…Now he just has to wait for a another big chance. But it's a bit not easy for this Bird Boy. (I think he have some problems with explain his feelings, esspecially to Starfire)

"Stupid peanut brain" Robin whispered to himself.

"What did you said? What peanut?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh uh, nothing, I mean I wants to buy some peanuts tomorrow"

"Ok, maybe I can buy some for you tomorrow, but never mind we can talk to you later, good night"

"Why isit always uncle Cyborg (Don't ask you will know why soon) to disturb them"

"Yes, when they were stranded on an unknown planet he also had done that!" (See: Stranded)

As the Titans don't know they were been watched by the twins all the time.

"He has disturbed our mission…"

"...And our parents!"

Sweetweni: So what do you think? bad, good, great, stupid or whatever, just review. And if you something that you REALLY don't understand, you can e-mail me. You know what? I gonna write some transscript, besides they are easier to read. So MAYBE my next story is a story in a script-form. And for people who has review: Thank You very much. (I know, its very stupid to say that every time, but is there any other words to thanks people?)

_And  
__MidgetCake> you got it right!  
Phantom> If you have read the story, you have already got the answer right?  
Powerofthefrogs> I will 'try' to make more "jokes" in the story. But you know what, I'm a zero in telling jokes._

Hints for next chapter:  
The twins are going to explain why they are here and what they're mission is. But I am really don't gonna say what that is! Some words then: Terra, Matches, Villians!

Get the hint? Yes? wait to read the chapter 4!


	4. Missions

Chapter 4

Missions

The next day al the Titans were waiting for the twins. Because they sooo much question to ask them. First Daylight gets in.

"Good morning, Dudes and Dudettes!"

"Hey, Daylight copy my line!" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg. Cyborg looked at him give a 'whatever'-look. Daylight do heard that, but he doesn't respond. Because he don't wants te get problems with his 'uncles' . Mothers always says you have to have respect for people who is older than you, And then Nightstar came in.

"Hello Titans Friends, is it not wonderful to be alive on this wondrous beautiful day?"

All the Titans gave her a strange look. She does speak and look like Starfire. Afterall they are also a half of Tamaran. The only thing that doesn't match is their hair

"Are you family of me friend Nightstar?

"Heh heh, of course not. Perhaps do not be so unfamiliar, we do not need your trust" Nightfire said.

"But can you two just please tell us what you are up to?" Beast Boy asked

"Yes of course! You must frist ask and then I will answer you!" Daylight smiled Nightstar nodded

"We have 3 missions: the first one we must do our best to defeat the villains must as we can in this time. Seconds we have to bring Terra back."

Beast Boy's were wider

"You can? You really can!" And he grabbed the both arms of Nightstar's arm.

"Ouch you are hurting me!"

"How can you do that? We tried everything" Raven said and trying not to show her emotions.

"Well we need your help" Nightstar smiled and she point at Raven.

"H…how?"

"My help? But what can I help?"

"We also don't know, our mother said that we better know, that will be better. But we'll see, we also don't know everything what will happen in details"

"In that case, we are not so good in history" Nightstar said.

"Agh, whatever!" and Raven away.

"But what is your third mission then?" Robin asked.

The twins looked each other and smiled.

"This is our little secret." Daylight said. "Secret to us, good to you"

"To me?"

"Yea, you must have done it a while ago but you haven't" Daylight said and secretly looked at Starfire.

"But you will know that very shortly" Nightstar smiled.

Sweetweni:  
Hope you like it! This was one of those why-chapters. Maybe you already knew their third mission. I do gives much hints isn't? Since I am not a genius in English. I wanna ask, if I have some type-errors, please say that in the review that you give me. you can also tell me that you hate the story and never wants to read it again. (By this situation, please add in why you hate it, so I will not repeat that error)

_And  
iamkagomeloveinuyasha> glad you love the Fanfic. And the story you gave me I have read it, Ijust love the way how she had write the character of Kagome.  
Lunar Ice Dancer> Didn't I gives enough hints? But if you still don't it will tells you in later chapters  
PoweroftheFrogs> Are you suprise? I heard that, 'Nightstar' was the name of the Daughter of Starfire and Nightwing, in the old comics._

Hints for what will happen next:  
Chapter 5, are you always wondering what the power of Nightstar and Daylight? Get to know it! And what will happen to HIVE in the time of the twins?

Get the hints? Wait to see Ch 5!


	5. Practice Hot in the Air

Chapter 5

Practice

In the morning they had just finished the breakfast. They where going to practice field.

"I think we can do something new today." Nightstar begins. "Let us play a game"

"Battle is never a game" Robin said angrily.

"Ho ho, don't be mad, besides you gonna like it" said Daylight

Robin question why on his self.

"Look, we split in group of two. And as usually who's get the best record wins. Me with my brother, Starfire with Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"My sister told ya, your gonna like it." Daylight whispered to Robin.

"What's the different then?" Cyborg asked.

"The different is that you must do all the attack together" Daylight answered.

"Dude, that sounds fun! I wanna try it" Beast Boy said and he and the other Titans looked at Raven she is the only doesn't in a group.

"Nah, not really my thing, I just take the control" Raven said and walked to controllers

"Let Daylight and you begins, Nightstar" Cyborg said.

"You should say that earlier!" Nightstar said and smiled.

You are not going to believe what they have used to defeat the practice robots. They ran so fast a circle they become a tornado. When all the robots were all defeated in 5 minutes and 25 seconds 25 robots. But Starfire and Robin do it much better, 4 minutes and 56 seconds 20 robots.

"Well BB, we got a record to broke, Cyborg said.

"Dude, but if we lost then don't hate me!"

But yes, they lost with 5 minutes and 46 seconds 20 robots.

"Yes, yes Robin we have the victory!" Starfire said and she hugged Robin and gives a little kiss on the cheek. Robin was getting red and has smoke on his head. Is getting hot here!

"Has someone turn off the fan?" Robin asked.

"There's never a fan when we are on the practice field, its just because you are getting hot because Starfire" Cyborg winks to him.

"Anyway, Starfire and Robin wins!" Raven said emotionless.

"Oh man, we can done it better!" Cyborg growled because he usually doesn't likes to lose.

"Dude, I told ya not to hate if we lost!"

"Yes, this a great practice for teamwork, we can do it more often" Robin said.

"Yea yea, and always you and Starfire in the same team right? Ha-ha!" Cyborg laughed out.

Everybody laughed, even Starfire was giggling but when she looked at Robin she absolutely stopped. Because Robin was angry.

Suddenly everyone was blinking. "Peep, peep, peep!" (Phew, communicator saves Robin!)

"Trouble!" Robin yelled.

"The Hive! In my time they has opened a restaurant" Daylight laughed when they where in the living room looking at the giant screen.

"But now, we have to stop them before they _do_ open a restaurant, Titans GO!" Robin yelled again.

When they all ran/fly out from the tower. But the twins just stand there. Robin turns around.

"Are you coming? You can already complete your first mission a half"

"You bet!" said the twins together.

-

Sweetweni:  
Very first I wants be here to thanks CoolMantiquegirl that she has update for me because I can't do that myself those days.

This time I've update faster because i will be buzy this time. So if wll be back i will update soon to!

lunaricedancer> Is this a compliment or flame?  
starsweetie> It's supposed to be that everyones knows their third mission. But if there is also some people don't understand, in the later chapter they say it.  
iamkagomeloveinuyasha> forward looking is not the meaning that I know the future. I just type some sentence that I have for ideas that will going to write.

Do you like the story? Hope you like it! And, I need your help. Help me think of a **very **romantic moment for Robin and Starfire. And what if Terra come back, will she better stay on the group or travel the world, because the Titans Tower brings so much bad memories?


	6. Mother

Chapter 6

Mother

On the trouble place.

"Vew, _that _means cool, look at that, new members?" Jinx laughed out.

"And looks like it is a couple twins!" Gizmo laughed too.

"What your name, pretty?" Mammoth asked.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled those familiar words.

"You haven't answered my question yet!" Mammoth continued.

"Why should I, if I can show you?" Nightstar smiled.

And with that, she punches him on the face.

"Do you see any stars? That's my name, Nightstar!"

On that moment she was not only the fighting one. The Titans and her brother are there too.

Her bro, Daylight was throwing orange starbolts to Gizmo, and with help of Cyborg's sonic canon (is that the name?) Gizmo was the first one who has give up.

Raven and Beast Boy were fighting to Jinx. Raven was holding Jinx's hands with her power so Jinx can't release any bad lucks. Beast Boy was transform in a Gorilla and gave her some punches.

And if you know or not; Starfire is a little scared of SeeMore with his X-ray that can see things through your clothes (To the boys: You really wanna have one, huh, ha-ha!). This time was the same. But not the same the end!

"I am going to help you, mother!" Nightstar yelled out.

She shout star disks (Likes bird-a-rangs but in a form of a star) to SeeMore's digital eye. And his 'eye' was broken.

"Mother?"

Sweetweni: Heh, that was a short chapter. Sorry right? I really am running out of ideas. But don't be scared. I promise I will finish this story. I hate it when ppl, don't finish their story, I am surely not one of them!

_LunarIceDancer_: Thanks for the Compliment then!  
_Powerofthefrogs_: I have already said, I am not a genius in English. But something important: The Titans are in the past and the twins are from the future. So those the words are in the past. But anyway, I thank you very much!

What will happen next: In chapter 7 Aliens: Nightstar is really a look-a-like of Starfire. But Nightstar strange "alien-speaking-english" language is still so wierd. This gotta be changed! And Daylight and Nightstar has figured out that playing matchmaker is a kind of fun work!


	7. Aliens

Chapter 7

Aliens

On 15 minutes and the Hive has surrender. Duhuh with Nightstar and Daylight they are better then ever.

"Boy, those Titans are better than ever!" Mammoth yelled out.

"But will we get out, if we do you will pay!" yelled Jinx before they get in the truck to the jail.

"Agh, just get in the truck!" said the guard, he also know they will always ends up in the jail.

"Let's go home" Robin said and he looked at Starfire, who is still confused why Nightstar called her mother.

When they're home (Well, not really for the twins just say they're at the Titans Tower), Starfire walked to the door of Nightstar. To ask her why she called her 'mother'. She knocked on the door of Nightstar.

'Knock, knock, knock'

Nightstar opened the door.

"Oh, hello Starfire do you need me for something?" she asked.

"Yes, Nightstar, I have a favor to ask you" Starfire replied.

"And what wish you to ask?"

"Why did you called me 'mother' in the battlefield, that word is only use for your onw mother only right?"

"Uhm, just, uh, little mistake by calling, heh heh" And she sat a fake smile on her face. "but you do look like my mother.

"Is that it is, that's good. What your mother's name?"

"Uh, uh… uhm, uhm" Nightstar don't wants to lie to Starfire. Infect, she is not really good in lying. Daylight is there better in. 'Oh man, what am I gonna say?' she thought.

"Nightstar, I need your help, come quick to my room!" Daylight said from Nightstar's bracelet.

"Uhm what's this?" said Starfire when she pointed at the bracelet.

"Something like a walkie-talkie, so we will never lost each other" And she sat another fake smile on her face. "Gotta go!"

"Okay, I will talk to you later"

And Nightstar ran to the room of Daylight.

"Oh bro, you have saved me!"

"I knew that, sis, when I saw mommy walked to your room, I knew there will be problem"

"We can't let her know that we are her and Robin's future children before we get them together!"

"Yes…"

"Keeping a secret is kinda very hard, But very fun!"

"Hey, you are beginning to speak the teenager language!"

"I think that beginning not to like mother's language after all"

"Duh, you are longer on earth then she did at this period, in the future she had got rid of it"

"Yes, I was always the only with the strange language like a alien is speaking English"

"Uhm, you _are _an alien"

Sweetweni: Okay another chapter. I am sad, really really sad, I have the feeling that my story wasn't that good no one like it. But anyway, it was my dream to write a story that everyone can read it. So I don't really or is it popular or not.

Popular or not I wants thanks to people have liked this story. You know I real love it when other of members answer my reviews, so I will do that to.

_Lunar Ice Dancer_: I think it supposed to happen, but myself think that Starfire is very stupid, The twins leaves so much clues and she still don't know the answer!  
_robstar4ever_: Thanks, but the way, your name is cool. I am 100procent agree with you!  
_tigerchic121_: I hope"Oh no" is for positive.  
_sapphire_: Yes, I'm new here. Have ya also see the episode? It is so hilarious!

tips for the future: ch. 8 Date:  
Robin is planning to ask Starfire for a date, but what will stand a the way? Maybe that Courage of Robin who is gone?


	8. Date

Chapter 8

Date

6.00 a.m. In the room of Robin.

"I gotta do this; I have handled all big monsters and crimes, why not a little date? Just asking wouldn't hurt."

He begins to walk to the door of Starfire. But not long away he stopped.

"But if she say no? Then I stand there like an idiot! But, but, just asking wouldn't hurt..."

He continued walking.

"Just asking wouldn't hurt... Just asking wouldn't hurt!"

Now he stands in front of the door of Starfire's room. But suddenly he lost all of his self-trust. It's just crazy, can't even talk? Suddenly he think at a very wise person once said: 'when stand in front of the person you love you can't talk or think' Now he knows what that means.

"I'll ask her later…"

He wants to go back to his room. But in this route. He was blocked by Nightstar and Daylight.

"You wanna ask her out?" Daylight asked

"What are you talking about? Uh, I don't know what you mean…"

"But I got a feeling that you know really good what I mean." Nightstar smiled.

"-Sigh- yes…"

"You know, we can teach you!" Nightstar said.

"You can?"

"Sure, look if you can't speak to her face to face, you can give her a card!"

"Of course, why have I never thought about that?" Robin ask himself.

"All you must to do is give her a card. Remember no romantic words. Just write: 'Dear Starfire, will you go out with on a date? Love, Robin' that is all you have to do" said Nightstar.

"Why not romantic words, I mean that will be better, right?" Robin asked and blushed.

"No, you know her right? If you write those romantic words she will tell everybody and you don't want that, right?" Daylight said.

"Yea… ok, I'll go write it!" the twins nodded and smiled.

Ten minutes later.

"Can give you please give this to Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Sure!" Nightstar smiled and ran to the door of Starfire's room. "Dear, are they not the cutest of the whole world?" Nightstar thought by herself.

"Hey Starfire, I got something for you!" when she knocking on the door of Starfire's room.

"Oh hello, friend Nightstar what have you for me?" when Starfire opened the door.

"This" and she gave her the card. "From Robin".

"From Robin. From Robin? From Robin! AAAAH!" Starfire opened the card as fast as she can. "Oh dear, he is asking me to a date! He is asking me to a date!" with that, she hugged Nightstar very hard.

"Just go preparing" said Nightstar when she got the chance to breath.

"I will do!"

Sweetweni: Okay, another chapter! At here I want thanks the people who have read the story, even if you don't want to review or haven't reviewed. Thanks. I'm getting stupid writers block. I am thinking that Starfire is getting kidnapped. But I don't know a perfect villian for this. Do you know one?

_Sapphire_: You get confused? I don't, because I know what you mean. Haha.  
_Jade:_ Glad you are interested. And did you know that I have thought about this idea a very long?


	9. Scared

Chapter 9

Scared

The next day in the morning. In the room of Starfire.

Starfire read the note one more time:

'Dear Starfire,

Do you like to go out with me tomorrow? We meet at the Flower Restaurant at 7.30 p.m.

Love, Robin.'

"He he, isn't that sweet? He he he" Starfire jumped at her bed. She has to choose her best dress! No, she will buy a new dress!

"I will go to the 'mall of shopping' today."

An hour later she was ready to 'journey' the 'mall of shopping'. She hasn't asked anybody to come along with her. Because they will make jokes about her and Robin. And she knows Robin will get angry. Before she goes out, she saw Robin was going out too.

'Maybe has to buy something too' Starfire thought.

"Hey Starfire" She looked back, it was Nightstar. "Where are you going?"

"Hello Nightstar, I am going to the mall of shopping to buy an evening dress"

"Oh, uh okay, right, be soon back"

"Yes I will, friend"

Nightstar looked at Starfire when she goes out the door. She was worried because she knew what will happen next…

Sweetweni: This is a very short chapter, so short, that I don't even count as a chapter. Because it don't past at the previous chapter or next chapter, so I as use at one page for review answers is at next chapter. Next chapter is will at next monday.

16/sept/2005

A glance to the future: Journey to the mall isn't always a succes. Because accident always can happen...


	10. Kidnapped

Chapter 10

**Kidnapped**

In the 'mall of shopping' there were many people. Baby, kids, teenager etc. Starfire looked at those shop windows, nothing special. A pink dress? No, she has already worn one at the prom of Kitten (see: 'Date With Destiny'). Something new, special that no one ever has seen her like that before. Maybe a cool dress? But isn't her style. It's really confused!

Suddenly the mall is attacked by a rocky-monster (no, he is not Cinderblock, or one of those crazy aliens) he is brown like mud. Starfire flown to him. She hasn't forgotten; she is a member of the Teen Titans. The group must protect the city. Now she was the only one here so she must protect the city. And besides, this 'rocky-glarb nabs' has disturb her journey through the 'mall of shopping'.

"Sorry Mr. Monster (at this word I thought at least a second at Powerpuff Girls! lol. ), nobody will hurt this town. Not when the Titans are here!"

She begins to shoot starbolts from her hands and laser from her eyes but it doesn't affect anything on that monster. She has throw things like car, trees and rocks to him. Suddenly hit she in that, rocks doesn't feel anything. There only weakness is water. But it was too late to find water. The monster hit her at the head and she fainted. The monster catches her on the arm. And throw on his shoulder. And he walked away.

The Teen Titans and the twins were finally there. But is it not a little too late? (Who has called them anyway? Batman maybe?). But they can see that there is another superhero here earlier here then they did.

"Ask people who has been here and what has happen" Robin said and hope is not what he thought. They found at least 10 minute and Beast Boy was the first who has find someone, who knows something or anything.

"Robin, this old man says that he has seen everything!" Beast Boy screamed to Robin.

"Yes Mr, what have you seen?" Robin asked very gently and gives the pose of 'leader of the Teen Titans'.

Mr. 'No-idea-what-he-name-is': "I was walking here searching for a present for my grandchild Billy. But suddenly there was a monster, I believe is make of rocks, destroying things. But there is also a girl dressed purple with red hair was fighting him. She throws green bowling-balls-like balls to him".

Robin: "Oh no, it's Starfire!"

Raven: "Wait let him finish"

Mr. No-idea-what-he-name-is: "well yes, where am I? Oh yes, that girl was strong, but not enough. The monster doesn't feel her attacks. So the monster has hit her on the head and takes her go.

"What! That monster has taken Starfire?" Robin yelled. The other three Titans and the twins can feel the burn at Robin now.

"Nightstar, Daylight did you know anything about this?" Robin still yelling.

"Uh, yes" said the twins with a sad face.

"And why haven't you warned me?" Robin yelled.

"Uh, uhm…"

"Answer me!"

"Because it's all written on stone! And do not yell at us, we do not wish this to happen!" Nightstar yelled with watery eyes.

"Look what you have done; you has make her cry!" said Daylight angry.

"Yea, man, calm down, these two also don't wants this to happen. Look at their faces". Cyborg said tries to calm down Robin.

"So Starfire is kidnapped and this all my fault"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Sweetweni**_: Okay! The finale is coming! But not something like: "_Robin has finally sa__ved Starfire. Starfire was very happy and look at him. 'I love you!' Robin looked at her but it's also very happy". _Not like this, really not. This idea is such so old. I wants create something new. Something you will never expect! I have think about a very long time for this idea. I was thinking about a new villian (first I thought about Slade, but if Slade is here is always about seeking a new apprentice and always capture Starfire. This idea is so old. Almost every Slade-play-a-part-Fictions is this!)

**19/sept/2005**

**Thank You reviewers!**  
_**Sapphire**_: Of course they are the cutest couple ever! If not, I wouldn't love them so much! Hey why don't you join FanFiction and become a member? Then you also can write stories!  
_**Kiki**_: Thank you very much! And as I said before at Sapphire: Why don't you also join FanFiction. Then nobody can block you by leaving anoniemous reviews!  
_**Lunar Ice Dancer**_: **This** will happen! Starfire is getting kidnapped!  
_**whoa:**_ Ok your so lucky! Just 2 days later I've updated!

**_A glance to the future_**:  
Everybody knows if Starfire is gone Robin will become zombie-like. Here is not going to any exception. And will any of you know who will be the first who founded her?


	11. Help

Chapter 11

Help

The road trip back to Titans tower was quiet. Robin doesn't even wants to go home. He wants search go home. He wants search for Starfire. But Raven said they not get a result if they don't have any clues. The only who know is Nightstar and Daylight. But they don't wants tell them. They said should figure it self out. When they're home everyone was busy finding Starfire. Cyborg was driving with his car around the city to find Starfire. Beast Boy was at the mall searching for clue. Raven was something like meditation to find Starfire (see: Haunted). Robin was at the Titans computer searching for the signal of her communicator. Nightstar and Daylight was doing nothing but watch.

Every Titan was busy running around. Except Raven, she just sat there, quietly. Suddenly Raven opened her eyes: "Robin I've found her"

Robin turned around to Raven.

"You've found hers?" Raven nodded.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

But Raven hasn't answered those questions. And close her eyes and try to talk with Starfire.

_-Raven has find the spirit of Starfire and was trying to connect to it-_

"Starfire, it's me Raven"

"Oh friend Raven! I am so glad you found me. I am so scared at this dark room of rocks."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I do not know…ah...ah...aah!"

_-The conversation was stopped-_

"What happen?" Robin asked.

"Someone has toke her away"

"Peep, peep" it was the communicator of Robin. Robin opened, it was Cyborg.

"Robin, I've find Star! But I think this time you really need the twins help" Cyborg said worried. (If you get this fault, maybe you think that Cyborg is in love Starfire! I have thought that too! But his taste in girls is older and quiet girls, see: Cyborg the Barbarian)

Raven and Robin looked Nightstar and Daylight. And Nightstar and Daylight looked each other.

"Will this time you guys help us?" Robin asked very carefully.

"Uhm" the twins looked at each other once again "Okay! We do what we can"

**_Sweetweni: _**

Okay another chapter! Hope you like it! Oh yes, I am thinking for a new work, the title is "Naughty Girl" but this is a K+ T story. (Not an M!) If you have any ideas for this story please e-mail. Because I am out of ideas! I also all the time see a flash in fond of me: Starfire dancing in a very cool outfit. When I see flashes in fond of me is always meaning something very important to me. But question why this time is Starfire! And if you ever saw the music video of Beyoncé "Naughty Girl", it's just like that!

30/sept/2005

**MyMonkeyIsOrange**But is Mira then evil or good? Anyway, thanks for the information!  
**skuller31 :** Thank you for loving it!

**_A glance to the future: chapter 12: Back: _**

OMG! Someone very important is coming back! Who do you have in mind? No idea? Let me give a hint: her name begins with T… and ends up with …erra!


	12. Back

Chapter 12

Back

At the place where Cyborg is

"Cyborg, where is Starfire?" Robin asked when he, Raven and the twins has arrived.

"In there" Cyborg said and pointing at some rocks.

"Okay, why do you need our help?" Daylight asked.

"You know the future right? Now who was going to save her? The must has written in the history book!" Cyborg said. And they all tuned around. Looking at a green dog sniffling to the rocks. His eyes become wider. As you know it, it was Beast Boy.

"I got it! I got it! I… got it?" all the others were looking at the green Titans. They were giving him the strange-like-from-other-planets-look.

"Heh, I guess I'm here a little late" Beast Boy said and smiled.

"Anyway, do you know how to save her?" Robin asked and all the attention turned back to Nightstar and Daylight.

"What a stupid question for our Boy Wonder" Daylight said "And he absolutely don't knows the answer!" And he laughed.

Robin was a little angry but he known there was no time for that. He walked to the rocks. "Those rocks are too strong, if we break those rocks and fall one in, Starfire can die!"

"Robin? Is that you?" it was a familiar voice, yes, it was Starfire!

"Yes, Starfire are you there? Thank goodness you are okay!" said Robin and stick his head like with clue on the rock. "That creature that has kidnapped me was just a soldier. They're king wants me to marry him!"

Robin turns back to the others. "Please, tell me how to get her out, I'll do everything!"

"He he, let me give you a tip: Someone who is expert in rocks" Nightstar giggled.

All the titans except Starfire has thought for a while.

"I got it!" Beast Boy yelled.

"And who is it?" Robin asked very quickly.

"Someone who is expert in rocks, that is Terra!" Beast Boy smiled of his noble.

"Bingo!" Nightstar smiled.

"You got it, dude" Daylight said.

"But how? Terra _is _a rock" Raven said. (See: Aftershock pt II)

"If I don't forget; one of your missions is get back Terra" Cyborg said.

"Oh, Cyborg you are such a smart boy!" said Nightstar and place her both hands on his cheek.

"Let's go to Terra's place" and Robin was already on his R-cycle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

5 minutes later… (Fast isn't? Of course! Someone is in BIG hurry!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were at the place when Terra last time has spoken. That brings so much bad memory. But they were here to help her, so that has already felt better. But can the twins do? They have already tried everything, but nothing works. Maybe that's the point, something that they never have try before.

"Uh were here, what now?" Beast boy asked.

Yea, what do we have to do now?" Robin asked.

"Now, now not to much question" Nightstar smiled (do you realize that Nightstar always smile?)

"Yes, we do not have much time!" Starfire is there alone for our rescue!" Robin said when he is jumping around.

"Ho ho, don't get angry, let me tell you: push her and let her fall down" Daylight said and Nightstar giggled.

"What! Are you crazy! If you push her and let her fall down, she will get broken!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That's the point, let her get broken, she will back in her life, back as a Titan" Nightstar tried to explain.

"Look dude, I don't know what you guys thinking, but the first tume when I saw them I knew they were weirdo's. but I can't believe it that you guys ler her fall down and broken in pieces! Don't believe them guys they are crazy" Beast Boy yelled again.

"Yea, I also think that is a bit-a-little to crazy right?" Raven asked when she make het footsteps on the trap ahead at the "statue" of Terra.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy, but it was too late, Raven has fall on Terra by the trap and Terra fall on the ground. All of them can't look and don't wants to look. Now all the pieces of Terra nothing can done anymore…

"No No!" Beast Boy screamed with a crying face. "Look what you done!"

"No, I'm so sorry, I don't mean…" Raven said.

"Look and learn, young man" Nightstar smiled.

They all looked at the broken pieces of Terra statue. There was some golden glitter coming from nowhere (I don't know a better word for those glitters :D) on her. Those glitters turn around and around the broken pieces of Terra. They has become a little tornado. It become bigger and bigger. So big that she (or is it her?) on the top of the sky was. But he (or maybe she?) doesn't move. The Titans just stand next to it. They can't believe they're eyes, in the "tornado" was a shadow. A shadow of a girl with long hair. That girl came closer and closer to them. She is… Terra!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sweetweni: Okay kiddo's that was chapter 12. I've just read the review of kiki. She don't like Terra! Ah but not to worry because Terra won't be here for that long...  
But another kid "the winds" loves Terra! OMG what am I going to do? But sorry this whole "Terra is back" is really in my imagination how it could if Terra will be back. So I paste in this story. And remember something very important: Beast Boy and Raven aren't together here!


	13. Fake

Chapter 14

Fake

"Hi guys, long time no see! I am finally free my statue-prison," said a familiar voice.

"Terra!" Beast Boy said and hugged her.

"Hello, Beast Boy" said Terra and she look around. This place (They are at that place; I have forgot what the name is. But I can tell you the place that Slade and Terra has fought in aftershock pt II) bring such bad memories." She really really wants to forget what has happen last time…

"Hey we can talk about this later, we must need your help, your first mission after your statue prison," Robin said while getting a little nervous.

"Uhm, okay, what's first my mission then?" asked Terra with weak smile.

"Starfire gets kidnapped and you are the only one who can save her, but thanks to the accident of Raven" Raven looked down her feet "You're now back and can help us" Robin said (and very very VERY seriously).

"Uhm okay then, let's go" Terra smiled but deep inside it hurts because she don't wants live anymore! This then will be the last thing she will do the Titans.

"Wait, let us get some new clothes for you, you really got some new clothes. That Slade's-apprentice-uniform is really not your style!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, Terra goes change an outfit" Raven said and moved her hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Fine, but fast!" said Robin almost screamed.

-Back at the tower- _when everybody is ready to go._

"Right, now everybody is ready to go let's get goin'!" Robin said when he was running to the door.

"What's the problem, Terra?" Beast Boy asked while Terra looked sad or worried (I don't know a perfect word to paste it here. Let us say she is unhappy)

"I don't get it I have done so much means things, but you guys are still so kind to me"

"Because, Terra, you our friend, a Titan" Raven said and looked in her eyes when Terra was getting teary".

"And now, let us stop touchy moments and get into the car before robin is getting really angry" Beast Boy whispered to the others.

And they ran to the T-car.

-At the trip-

"What has exactly happen to Star" Terra asked and looked at Robin, who is looked back at her.

"She was kidnapped and is now in a rock cave. And now you're only one who can save her."

"Oh, I get it"

Beast Boy secretly looked at Terra. He has finally got her back. Finally. The love of his love. His very own girlfriend. Something that will never change. But will she ever leave him. And go away? He snapped back to reality.

"We are here!" Cyborg said when stopped the car.

"Ho, we are here" Terra said walked to the rocks. First was the big silence but not long then you could heard and see the rocks are moving.

"Just like old times…" Beast Boy says.

"Old times?" Terra whispered and she looked at him. That was the word that was hurt it most.

She really can't forgive herself for things that she has done to her 'friends'. She really can't consider herself as a Titan, because she is not worth. She has done so much worst things. What she only can do now is forget the past. It really hurt very much. And face the future…

She also snapped back to reality. And almost forgot that she have those rocks in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sweetweni: Terra is back and she is ashamed of what she has done. I presonal don't like Terra, but if she is not back I don't think that the TeenTitans story is fullfilled. She MUST be back!

And this story will not be every week updated. I need a little time to think about the end. Don't be scared this will have a end!


	14. Ready

Chapter 15

When Terra has moved the stone away…there is NOTHING in there!

"What," Robin yelled "How is this possible?"

"It was a decoy!" Raven said.

"But why?" Beast Boy always with his stupid question.

"look there is her communicator, just like what Mad Mod has done" Cyborg continued.

"And look there is a video" Nightstar pointed at a video next to the communicator. And Beast Boy picks up that video.

"Looks like videotime!"

"Ok, Cyborg, drive us at fast as you can!" Robin said.

"No prob' my baby (see: Car Trouble) is now better then ever" Cyborg smiled back to Robin.

They are as fast Cyborg's "baby" (as T-Car for exact) can they were back at the Titans Tower. And Beast Boy starts the video.

Zzz…zzz…zzz…

"The Teen Titans, as you know Starfire is in my hands" the tape began, with a very strange boy voice that the Titans has never heard before of any villain. Maybe a new villain in town? Wow, this guy doesn't know what means hurt, to kidnap Starfire!

"I want Robin tonight at 8 o'clock go to Florence Restaurant. And if you get late, you know what will happen to her…" and the tape was stopped.

"I think we don't we have other choices," Raven said and looked at Robin angry face.

"I have to do this" Robin whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Starfire-

Starfire heard the door is opened. She can't look, because she is poisoned. She can't move not even open her eyes. She only can breathe, speak, hear.

"Robin? Is that you?" the alien princess asked.

But there was no answer. Starfire heard the footsteps coming closer. She can't seen anything because her eyes were closed. She doesn't even move to fight this villain. She thought herself is a Troq, a nothing. But she felt she was cursed. Now. She opened her, just hoping to see Robin. But she was disappointed, it was Nightstar. She don't understand, Nightstar was the kidnapper?

"I cannot believe it Nightstar, why are doing this to me?"

"Do not get this wrong, it is for you own good"

"My own good to capture me?" Starfire was beginning to get angry.

"No no" Nightstar kneeled for Starfire near. "Starfire, I have to tell you: You are my mother. I am sorry that I have lied to you"

"Mother? Are getting the wrong person again? I am Starfire, not you mother" Starfire smiled.

"yes you are mother, I am you future child!"

"Your. My. Child!"

"Yes and Daylight, my twins brother, of course also is!"

"But if I am your mother why do you capture me? And who is your father?"

"We want during this Robin will express his true love to you, because that was all written in history book of us"

"So…you mean Robin is you father?" Starfire was red as a tomato. Nightstar smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Titans Tower-

Robin was dressed up in his tuxedo just like that on Kitten's prom (see: Date With Destiny) But this time far more serious, because it's to save Starfire. That's for him much more important than the whole city is under attack by mutant insects.

"I think I'm ready"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sweetweni: I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't update for a while. But it's not longer like then I expected. But I always hate to wait for a story to be update and I think I am not the only one!

30/10/2005


	15. The Third Mission

Chapter 15

The Third Mission

Robin has arrived at Florence. He wasn't nervous as the last time he date Kitten. Beside is there will be a stupid to ask him to dance with her. He will punch her in the face. Even if he has promise to not to beat girls.

But with his biggest surprise there was no one there! There was one table and one chair.

Waiting for attacks, Robin stand ready to fight. But there was no army (what Slade always do) out the door but came Daylight out with a kind of mantle on (like that one of Raven).

"Daylight? How could it be you?" Robin said when turn around to look at Daylight, what he didn't know is that Starfire is actually stand behind him. She doesn't say a word so Robin wouldn't notice her.

----------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

"Do I look like I will tell you?" Daylight asked back "Give me a good reason."

"I prefer to fight" Robin said.

"Fight… oh… okay… fight" and daylight opened the door behind him once again. It was an army of robots from the future, at least thousand of them. (Robin, you got your wish!)

"If you choose to fight Robin, you wouldn't get out of it, before you knock out all those robots, you are already deadly tired to save Starfire"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Robin said.

"Very simple, just tell me a reason… or maybe even simpler, what will be the last three words you will tell to Starfire if she will dead?"

Starfire began to giggle, but doesn't do that too hard, because Robin will heard her.

"You know Daylight, you are mean" Robin said.

"Yes of course, I love to play with peoples emotions" Daylight mean smiled.

"If I don't accept it?"

"Even the smallest kid will know the answer" Daylight and opened the second door behind him. (I know what you thinking; there are many doors…) There was Starfire her eyes was covered and she passed out. (This was Nightstar pretending to be Starfire. And if you are getting confused Starfire was behind Robin enjoying to show)

"Starfire" Robin cried out.

"She can't hear you, is it really so difficult to say those words?" Daylight said loosing his passion.

_I hate shy boys!_ Daylight thought. (Me too!)

"I… I…"

Starfire began to have tears in her eyes.

_I know he care for me, is this love for little sister or the one he love?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Back at the tower-

"Beast boy?" Terra asked when she was knocking on the door.

"Yes Terra, is that you?"

"Yes, can I come in?"

"Of course! Come in…wait, wait… come in now"

Terra opened the door and stepped in

"Wow your room is very clean"

"of course I'll change for you!" Beast Boy smiled.

Terra walked at the close and opened…

"No, stop, wait!" Beast Boy yelled.

But it was too late, everything come off the closet. Socks, toys, the football of Cyborg and everything and anything you can think of that could be in BB's room.

"Heh… I guess… you figure it out", Beast Boy felt embarrassing.

"Beast Boy, you don't need to change for me" Terra said.

"I don't?"

"No, I like you for who you are"

"Really?" Beast Boy get his smile back.

"Yes, I come here to tell you something… I think I need to go"

Beast Boy stopped smiling.

"What do you mean you want to "go" ?"

"Beast Boy you were a very good friend and maybe something more… But this isn't the reason. I has done so much mean thing"

"But we have already forgave you" Beast Boy said looking at Terra, but Terra doesn't wants look back.

"I can't forgive myself, okay? I can't!" Terra began to get tears in her eyes "the problem is on me"

"Then… um… where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, just travel the world" and Terra looked outside the window at the sky. She was really missing those days before she met the Titans.

"Well" and Beast Boy gave Terra a hug "just for you to remember: I always loved you. I always has, always will be"

"Thank you Beast Boy, I want wouldn't forget" and Terra gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek.

And they let each other go.

"Good bye, I wouldn't forget"

"Me too, I will every night letting the window open just for waiting you"

"Just like Peter Pan?"

"Yea…" And they both smiled.

Terra stepped out the window and a rock has caught her and they flown away. And at the moment Cyborg came in.

"So, she is going away… forever?" Cyborg asked when he looked outside the window.

"No, I'm sure she will be back. I'm sure" Beast Boy said "So, do you have any time to play the new video game I bought? I'm sure I'll win you at this game!"

"You bet… Hey! Wait did you say? Hey! Where are you going! Hey, BB stay here!" Cyborg yelled when Beast Boy ran away they both entered in the living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Robin-

"Who is she to you Boy Wonder?" Daylight asked he is getting angry.

"Well she is good friend to me" Robin answered.

_Do I hear someone crying?_

Robin looked behind him. The real Starfire was standing there and she was crying. It was very quiet you could hear the tears are falling on the ground. And it was more awful when you see those red eyes bye crying of Starfire too.

"I'm just a friend?" and she ran away.

"Wait Starfire, I didn't mean it. I… I… I" and Robin ran after her.

Starfire tries to fly so Robin wouldn't catch her very easily, but she can't think of anything joyful. And about running is Robin much faster then Starfire.

"Starfire, wait! Let me explain!" Robin said when he caught Starfire by holding her arm.

"Let me go you heartbrokenable monster!"

"I broke your heart? But I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you!"

"You did! You just did!"

"I wouldn't because, I… _I love you!"_

Starfire's eyes became wider and looked shocked at Robin when Robin smiling.

"No you don't you are lying! I would not trust someone like you" Starfire said still not believing.

…Suddenly Robin pressed his lips on hers. First Starfire was shocked and weren't accepting. But soon she does. She was sure now that Robin really love her more than a friend.

_Am I dreaming? I am kissing Robin!_

_No you aren't, you're awake._

_Robin? Is that you? How can you talk to me like this?_

_I think is called "Connection of Love" when two people are in love they could talk to each other like this._

_Really?_

And they let each other go. Their kiss was stopped. But they are still in each other arms. Starfire looked into the masked eyes of Robin and Robin at the emerald eyes of Starfire.

"I think our mission is completed" Nightstar said to Daylight when they looking at the "finally-together-couple".

"Yea, I think you're right" Daylight said back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh yes, I need to tell you something: Daylight and Nightstar are our … "and Starfire whispered something in Robins ear. Robin's eyes became wider and he looked at Starfire, she was smiling.

Before he can say anything a wormhole of time travel is opened.

"What the …?"

"I see our time has come" Nightstar said proudly, because they finally finished the mission.

"But wait, will we ever see you again?" Robin asked when he toke two steps forward.

"Yes of course, we are from the future and our time has come" Daylight and Nightstar said together.

They all four smiled to each other. And Nightstar and Daylight stepped into the wormhole by holdings hands. Just when they stepped in, the wormhole closed, so no one can ever with them.

Robin and Starfire looked to each when everything was silent and then they both looked above there was a paper falling down. Robin picked up and read:

Day and Night Mission.

Mission 1: help fighting villain with the Teen Titans _completed_

Mission 2: Bring back Terra _completed_

Mission 3: Get Starfire and Robin together_ completed_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The End_

That was the end. But… I am working on some new stories, if you like to you can always give me some ideas. .

_Beautiful Greetings,_

Weni


End file.
